


1001 Maneiras de Evitar Byun Baek

by peanutbitter



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Oh Sehun, Bad Boy Oh Sehun, M/M, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26764678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peanutbitter/pseuds/peanutbitter
Summary: Oh Sehun é um garoto preguiçoso que, por inconveniência do destino, cruza o caminho de Byun Baekhyun de maneira inusitada, se apaixona pela primeira vez e considera exorcizar seus sentimentos.Ou: a história onde Sehun é o esquisitão e Baekhyun é O Popular.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Kudos: 3





	1001 Maneiras de Evitar Byun Baek

**Author's Note:**

> Primeira fic que posto, acho que desde 2017. Meu computador quebrou e escrevi isso aqui pelo celular, a formatação deve tá horrivel. Mas enfim, é presente pra minha irmã. Se gostarem, deixem um comentário, por favor.

Sehun sempre se considerara um bom observador, o que era algo bom, afinal não era muito de falar e gostava de ter algo em si que o tornava útil. Escola era um paraíso para melhorar sua habilidade, de resto era um inferno. Pessoas barulhentas, professores que não se importavam com o aprendizado dos alunos, horários medonhos e pra completar, Sehun tinha uma reputação. Como bad boy, dentre todas as coisas.

Era risível. 

Sehun ia para a escola todos os dias de carro com sua mãe, mesmo já tendo 18 anos, pra economizar na gasolina e porque tinha preguiça de dirigir. Levava lanche de casa, porque a comida da cantina era suspeita demais. Entregava os trabalhos em dia, mantinha boas notas, tentava se misturar as paredes dos corredores, sua cor favorita era verde menta, usava perfume todos os dias, tinha certa mania de limpeza até. 

Mas apenas dois fatores contribuíam para sua reputação:

Usava jaqueta de couro preta (couro falso e, em sua defesa, ela era quentinha o suficiente pra se aninhar nas salas muito frias e leve o suficiente pra não incomodar nas salas mais quentes) e o segundo fator era uma mancha no seu histórico escolar anteriormente perfeito. Aliás, foi justamente o que acarretou todo o rumor. 

Sehun não era uma pessoa violenta, longe disso, tinha preguiça de levantar para por a xícara na pia, quem dirá para partir pra briga, mas também não suportava gente chata. Byun Baekhyun era um rapaz um ano mais velho que, por questões de saúde (ao menos era o que ele dizia), havia reprovado no último ano e agora estudava com Sehun. Não tinha nada contra pessoas que repetiam o ano, por qual fosse o motivo, também não tinha nada contra Baekhyun. Na verdade, não tinha nada contra quase ninguém, porque tinha preguiça de sentir demais por questões inúteis. Mas nem todos pensavam da mesma forma e vários alunos enchiam o saco de Byun, provavelmente pra compensar pelo resto da escola que adorava o rapaz, então um dia, voltando do banheiro no fim do intervalo, Sehun viu quando Baekhyun fora interceptado antes de ir para a aula e pedido em namoro. 

Sehun pretendia ficar julgando de longe, afinal quem pede uma pessoa em namoro sem estarem saindo antes? Mas ao ouvir a negativa de Baekhyun, o outro rapaz se ofendera e começara a gritar o mais velho com o vocabulário mais colorido que Sehun ouvira desde a última visita de sua avó no natal. Veja bem, Sehun não se achava O Defensor, O Corajoso, por vários motivos, o maior sendo a preguiça e o menor sendo seus braços finos, mas dada a situação, se sentiria esquisito se não fizesse algo. Então, como o outro aluno tinha o cabelo até um pouco grande, considerando as normas da escola, apenas se aproveitou do fato de estar atrás do mesmo e o puxou pelo cabelo com toda a força acumulada de meses pagando academia sem frequentar, pressionando sua cabeça contra a parede e puxando seu braço para trás. Daí disse algumas frases que viu em filmes sobre mafiosos e como o garoto era idiota o suficiente, caiu certinho. Foi embora sem dar um pio.

Quer dizer, até chegar a um “lugar seguro”, onde pôde fofocar o suficiente com seus colegas sobre como Oh Sehun era filho de um mafioso que vivia viajando para esconder seus atos pecaminosos dos olhos da sociedade, mas que Sehun aprendera tudo com seu pai antes dele partir. 

A verdade era que seus pais eram separados e seu pai era muito preguiçoso pra realmente vir lhe visitar, então apenas conversava por Skype uma vez ao mês com Sehun. 

Fora tudo mentira, mas o rumor foi tão bem espalhado que agora as pessoas abriam caminho no corredor quando passava. Não ia reclamar, era bom caminhar sem encostar-se aos corpos suados depois da aula de educação física. No entanto, algo que Sehun não conseguia tirar da mente era a expressão de Baekhyun, no fatídico dia em que ganhara sua fama. O outro o encarara, sorrindo, como se toda a situação fosse uma comédia de filme, nem um pingo de choque em seu rosto bonito. Parando pra pensar, lembrou que até mesmo quando o outro garoto estava gritando, Baekhyun mantinha uma expressão calma. 

Devia ser louco, ou idiota também, Sehun não sabia e não ia perder tempo tentando resolver mais nada, afinal, uma única vez que havia se mexido naquela escola e isso lhe acontecia. Não ligaria para a situação, continuava agindo como antes, ou seja, fazendo absolutamente nada além do necessário. Era um bom plano, ninguém nem ao menos tentava falar consigo ultimamente e isso era muito vantajoso. 

Exceto que uma parte do seu cérebro, aquela que sempre fora rebelde a sua inércia, insistia em lhe fazer olhar ao redor da quadra, das salas, dos corredores e refeitório. Afinal, Baekhyun ainda estava por aí, rindo nas situações mais inadequadas, mostrando o dedo do meio em resposta aos assovios e ouvindo música durante as aulas. Não que Sehun o culpasse, às vezes era insuportável passar um dia na escola sem algo para distrair. 

Então Sehun, como bom observador, sempre conseguia encontrar o outro rapaz com o olhar, exceto quando não estavam no mesmo cômodo porque Sehun obviamente não era o Super Homem com sua visão raios-X (e quão apelão era esse cara afinal?). Muitas das vezes que via Baekhyun, o mesmo estava conversando com alguém, algumas pessoas pareciam ser seus amigos, uma garota e um garoto que Sehun podia ver ao lado do mais velho com certa frequência, mas outras pessoas paravam para falar com Baekhyun, que nem sempre parecia interessado. Sehun criara um hábito de ouvir os pedidos de namoro ou convites para encontros que Baekhyun recebia e sempre recusava. Se sua mãe soubesse desse novo passatempo, com certeza lhe daria um bom puxão de orelha. Na verdade, Sehun só gostava de olhar as expressões que as pessoas faziam ao ouvirem um não, se perguntando por que elas ainda chamavam o outro pra sair quando a resposta era tão óbvia. Aquilo não era a história da Cinderela, onde cada um oferecia o pé na esperança de que o sapatinho finalmente coubesse em alguém. Era óbvio que eles deviam esperar até que Baekhyun chamasse alguém para sair.

O que sinceramente parecia que não ia acontecer nunca.

Sehun observara como um padrão havia se formado, no entanto. Sempre que alguém se aproximava de Baekhyun, Sehun se posicionava o mais perto possível sem ser percebido, fingindo prestar atenção em um livro ou seu celular, enquanto a cena se desenrolava. Baekhyun, no entanto, sempre parecia estar o olhando, sobrancelha franzida enquanto seus lábios pronunciavam o famigerado “não”. E Sehun nunca sabia o que fazer, afinal, raramente era pego bisbilhotando e nas poucas vezes que fora, havia simplesmente escapado após dizer “não sei do que você está falando”, isso desde criança.

Então Sehun sorria, colocava uma mão no queixo, desviava o olhar para seus sapatos, tossia baixinho, não sabia o porquê, mas o fazia. E depois olhava novamente para Baekhyun, que arrumava o cabelo ou a camisa, que falava com seus amigos e sorria ou, nas piores situações, estava lhe olhando ainda. E Sehun fingia que não havia visto nada, era cego, saía rapidamente do local em busca de abrigo, porque era melhor fingir do que tentar entender o que raios era aquela sensação quando os olhos escuros lhe encaravam. Não, Sehun definitivamente não queria saber, ao menos não agora.

Exceto que o diabo lhe perseguia e Byun Baekhyun estava em todos os lugares. E não todos os lugares da escola, mas sim da cidade. No parque perto da sua casa, na rua de sua tia, no mercadinho depois da escola, na loja de discos onde Sehun ia para admirar as guitarras que não podia comprar – não que soubesse tocar, apenas as achava bonitas – e até mesmo no cinema, quando Sehun comia pipoca de forma displicente e ficava sério nas cenas de comédia. Quebrando corações, espalhando tristeza, um maldito furacão que levava toda a alegria do local. Exceto pela parte onde Byun Baekhyun era uma pessoa fodidamente divertida, mas que não parecia perceber o estrago que fazia. 

Muito menos o estrago que fazia em Sehun, que passava noites em claro tentando entender aquele garoto.

Bem, não noites em claro, Sehun não tinha insônia, dormia demais até. Mas era verdade que passava mais tempo do que devia pensando em Baekhyun, no que ele estaria fazendo e, mais importante, em quantas pessoas lhe chamaram para sair no meio tempo em que Sehun não o via.

Era complicado.

A primeira vez que Baekhyun o procurou, no entanto, Sehun quase teve um infarto. Seria aquele o garoto Byun ou uma assombração que lhe apareceu no meio da aula?

Na verdade, Baekhyun só queria uma caneta emprestado. A razão dele pedir logo a de Sehun? Provavelmente era a única pessoa que não babava nas tampas, deixando-as roídas e cheias de bactérias. Sehun não ligava muito pra bactérias alheias, desde que não estivessem em suas canetas. 

Quando o garoto veio devolver a caneta (e aqui está o milagre, as pessoas nunca devolviam as canetas), com um simples “obrigado, Sehun”, foi quando percebeu que, porra, Byun Baekhyun sabia quem ele era.

Não que isso importasse.

Totalmente importava, Sehun pensou naquela noite, deitado em sua cama com as cobertas indo até seu pescoço, apenas sua cabeça e mãos a mostra (e a pontinha dos pés, infelizmente sua mãe trocou suas cobertas de novo). Importava porque, bem, Sehun tinha muita preguiça de fazer joguinhos e não tinha paciência pra enrolação, então era aparente que seu cérebro estava gostando da ideia de Baekhyun o conhecer, por algum motivo.

***

Byun Baekhyun era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um indivíduo que deveria ser estudado pela NASA. E não era por sua aparência de outro mundo (alienígena bonitão), ou seu aparente poder de conquista sobrenatural. O negócio ia mais além quando o garoto abria a boca pra dizer algo além de “não, obrigado”. 

Veja bem, Sehun não estava espiando dessa vez, apenas procurava um livro na biblioteca quando teve a chance de ouvir Baekhyun conversando com algum de seus amigos. 

— Toda vez que eu tento por um objeto em cima da bancada, não vai. Dá um bug do caramba, o negócio todo trava, Soo. Sei mais nem o que fazer, você bem que podia convencer o Jongin a ir lá dar uma olhada.

— Ah, Baek, você só deve ter colocado algum mod corrompido, talvez seja melhor fazer uma limpa na sua pasta.

— Talvez seja por conta daquela pele que coloquei semana passada. Ah, mas eu não queria tirar, é tão linda. Deixa um aspecto tão suave! 

— Bem, você que sabe, fez algum progresso no desafio dos 100 bebês?

— Nada, mas consegui afogar aquele ex marido e nem apareceu um fantasma, você acredita?

Quando o assunto puxou pra piscinas sem escadas e bebês em grelhas, Sehun apressou seus passos pra longe dos dois, mais confuso que um jabuti numa lagoa. Byun Baek era uma criatura estranha.

Que lhe pedia canetas emprestadas com frequência nos últimos dias. Era como se de uma hora pra outra o garoto houvesse perdido todas as suas canetas e só Sehun tivesse alguma pra emprestar. Ao menos tinha várias canetas e não fazia tanta falta emprestar algumas para Baekhyun.

-

Errado.

Era muito difícil emprestar canetas para Baekhyun, principalmente quando o outro parecia necessitar de uma nas horas mais ridículas (Sehun indo ao banheiro, na fila do bebedouro, no portão de entrada), porque o outro pegara o hábito de segurar suas mãos ao pegar as canetas. Literalmente. Em uma dessas vezes, Sehun teve que puxar sua mão de volta, antes que Baekhyun pudesse a devorar com seus dedinhos compridos de Grindylow¹, era constrangedor. Não tão constrangedor quanto as reações que seu corpo produzia em resposta ao toque do outro, claro. Mãos geladas, rosto quente, parecia mais um começo de gripe.

A verdade é que Sehun gostava desses encontros aleatórios, principalmente quando Baekhyun parecia particularmente animado com algo, como era o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.

O rapaz estava prostrado a sua frente, um olhar expectante em seu rosto, sua mão direita estendida com seus dedinhos abrindo e fechando como uma garra daquelas máquinas de pegar ursinho, em que você nunca consegue agarrar o prêmio. Exceto que Baekhyun conseguiria agarrar o mundo, se quisesse. Ou Sehun, que estava mais perto.

— Pode ser de qualquer cor? — perguntou, tentando controlar o volume de sua voz, que insistia em sair trêmula.

— Qualquer uma que você tiver, sem problemas.

Estavam no pátio, Sehun mordiscando um sanduíche enquanto terminava umas equações pro próximo período que não havia feito em casa. Baekhyun, sozinho, pedindo uma caneta enquanto segurava um bloquinho de papel.

— Aqui, pode usar essa. — estendeu a caneta, largando-a assim que Baekhyun a segurou, tentando evitar o contato que era quase certeza acontecer. 

— Obrigado, Sehun, te devolvo antes do toque.

Sehun apenas observou enquanto o outro corria para o banco onde costumava sentar com seus amigos, hoje acompanhado apenas da garota de cabelo longo. Era assim que a maioria desses episódios aconteciam, Sehun parado com cara de besta, sem saber o que fazer em seguida. Era cansativo e irritante, e da próxima vez que Byun Baek viesse lhe pedir canetas, ele lhe responderia com um firme "não"!

-

Baekhyun lhe devolveu a caneta no fim do dia, e não no final do intervalo como prometido. Não era exatamente um problema, diferente do rapaz, Sehun tinha várias canetas. 

— Sehun! Aqui, perdão por não entregar antes, eu fiquei um pouco ocupado. 

E realmente, Baekhyun parecia um pouco chacoalhado, com os cabelos meio bagunçados e a camisa amassada. Para ser honesto, parecia que ele havia acabado de sair de um armário de vassouras depois de meia hora de pegação.

— Sem problemas, mas Baekhyun? Sem querer ser chato, você precisa comprar canetas...

Tentou ser assertivo, porém sem ofender o outro, apesar que Sehun não achava que o rapaz seria tão sensível a isso. Na realidade, Baekhyun só o observou por um instante, antes de lhe mostrar um sorriso vibrante.

— Você quer dizer, "Baekhyun, você precisa arrumar canetas, porque eu não vou mais lhe emprestar nenhuma"? 

— Não! Quer dizer, sim, não, eu posso lhe emprestar canetas, mas não seria mais simples você ter alguma sua? 

— Bem, isso depende.. 

Sehun, que antes estava completamente atrapalhado, pensando em como falar com o mais velho, ficou ainda mais confuso.

— Mas depende de que?! São canetas!

— Depende de você continuar me dando atenção mesmo sem me emprestar canetas. 

Em questão de segundos, Sehun passou de surpreso a confuso, de confuso a ainda mais confuso e sem saber o que dizer. A única reação de seu corpo foi uma gargalhada.

— Você quer que eu te dê atenção? Eu, Oh Sehun?

Baekhyun apenas sorriu, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos da calça, balançando de um lado para o outro igual boneco de posto na brisa.

— Eu quero que você, Oh Sehun, me dê atenção.

— Pera, pera. Você não vai vir com nenhuma conversinha sobre me observar antes de falar comigo e não sei o quê, não né? 

Sehun podia jurar que havia o inferno inteiro nos olhos do outro.

— Claro que não, Oh Sehun. Eu acho que ninguém nessa escola sequer sabia quem você era antes daquele dia. 

Se Sehun fosse um pouco mais sensível, ficaria ofendido e, se um pouco mais interessado, ficaria triste. No momento, tudo que conseguia pensar era que provavelmente Baekhyun estava certo. As vezes, nem Sehun conseguia saber quem ele era, quem dirá os outros.

— Se não existia interesse antes, por que existe agora?

— Porque qualquer pessoa que puxe cabelo daquele jeito tem meu interesse. Eu realmente acho que nós deveríamos sair, aliás. 

Ah, tudo fazia sentido agora. O cara tinha fetiche por puxão de cabelo. Bem que Sehun sempre soube que essas pessoas populares deviam ter todo tipo de esquisitisse espreitando em volta das personalidades brilhantes.

— Ta bom, a gente vê algo. Mas não pode ser nos domingos, nem segundas, tem que ser depois da aula, mas não muito tarde porque não gosto de ser o último a chegar em casa. E eu não tenho seu número, então você que marca. 

Baekhyun apenas assentiu com a cabeça, levando uma mão até seu cabelo, tentando ajeitar uma mecha que insistia em sair do lugar.

— Relaxa, eu peguei seu número na ficha da biblioteca, eu falo com você. Mas agora eu tenho que ir, então até mais..

Sehun, que mais sentiu do que previu o beijo na sua bochecha, apenas permaneceu no mesmo lugar que estava. Qualquer um que passasse por ali, veria um garoto muito alto e muito pálido, com uma mão no rosto , a outra segurando uma caneta que já havia estourado devido a pressão exercida a sua volta.

Então era assim que as pessoas marcavam de se pegar? 

Aparentemente sim, e pior, Sehun havia finalmente sido escolhido para participar da evolução humana quanto a reprodução da espécie. Exceto que ninguém ali estaria reproduzindo caralho algum.

Foi apenas após chegar em sua casa, jogar a mochila no canto do quarto e se jogar em sua cama sem tirar a roupa que percebeu o que tudo aquilo significava.

Em alguma hora, de algum dia do futuro próximo, por motivos ainda mal explicados:

Sehun teria que sair de casa.


End file.
